Sammy and the Alien Invaders
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The League jet breaks down and Mike, Lu, Cindy, Sammy, Manny, Frida, and Eddy end up meeting with Mystery Inc as they also break down in the desert and end up in a town where there is believed to be other visitors from another planet.
1. Chapter 1

It was a summer's day in the middle of a desert as there was a science research team locating and scanning about intelligent life on other planets, along with a couple of summer interns with super genius teenage girls who were students at a science institute in their hometown. The twins had crimson red hair with glasses and they looked a lot a like, but there were plenty of differences in them, but they were the genius Test twins, Susan and Mary, and they volunteered to work in this program for their summer off their school. One of their co-workers had headphones on and yelled out as another one was reading the newspaper, this job was getting boring with nothing too important happening so far.

"What happened?" the woman with the paper asked.

"I got a blast from something." the man said, rubbing his ear and taking the headphones off.

"Something the matter?" Mary queried.

The woman came to take a look and saw the scales going up with frequency. "Hey, he's right! It's over 120 on the meter!"

The man put his headphones back on, then looked puzzled. "I don't hear it anymore."

"Hey," a young man with long brown hair came in to see the others with a chuckle. "What's going on?"

"We just got a reading." Susan and Mary told him.

"A loud one." the man with headphones nodded in agreement.

"What do you think it is?" the young man asked.

"We don't know." the woman shrugged.

"It could be aliens," Mary suggested. "Maybe..."

"Aliens, really?" Susan glared at her twin sister. "Mary, there's no such thing!"

"That's what you said about mole people, but remember when we sent Johnny and Dukey to get Dad's camera back in time for dinner?" Mary reminded her.

Susan scoffed, folding her arms in disbelief.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gone now." the man shrugged as he looked on the sonar.

"Do you think it'll come back?" the woman asked.

"Look, I know you all want to get another shift here, but I need to get some rest too," the young man said to them, then turned to the Test twins. "Besides, you two are still thirteen and I'm pretty sure college students or not, you need to go to bed."

Susan and Mary simply hummed to him.

"Well, _we_ earned our pay from 'Uncle Sam' today." the headphone man said as he stood with the twins and the young woman.

"Who knows?" the woman shrugged. "We may have actually reached someone out there."

"As if..." Susan refused to believe in unscientific facts.

"Maybe they're already here..." the young man said as he put on the headphones and got a stronger read with the sonar.

Susan looked startled while Mary looked curious and felt right about something.

"Are you okay, Susan?" the woman asked, looking at her.

"It has to be an asteroid or something..." Susan bit her lip.

"Wouldn't be the first time you're wrong..." Mary teased her twin.

They all decided to take a closer look.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cindy was walking on the roads with Mike, Lu, Eddy, Frida Suarez, Manny Rivera, and Sammy.

"I can't believe the jet broke down..." Cindy panted. "We haven't found a gas station for miles!"

"For cryin' out loud!" Eddy cried. "I'm hungry!"

"Calm down... We'll find a gas station, get gas for the jet, and we can go on..." Mike calmed them down, trying to distract herself from hunger and dehydration.

"Need morchata..." Frida clung to her new boyfriend. "Eddy, I'm going to become a zombie..."

"Manny, can't you do something?" Lu whined as she wiped her forehead. "I'm sweating and princesses don't sweat!"

"I'll carry you." Manny offered.

Lu smiled and jumped onto his back.

Manny grunted, he switched her to carry her in his arms like a bride and kept walking. "There, is that better?"

"A little..." Lu sighed as she grasped her arms around his neck. "Still better than riding on the Lancelot's back..."

Sammy stopped as she looked ahead, putting her hand above her eyes and squinting. "Hey, I see a car coming..."

"A CAR!" Frida became animated. "Alright, we're gonna become hitchhikers!"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, the car coming was the Mystery Machine. Shaggy and Scooby were listening to rock and roll music while everyone else was trying to sleep and they wanted to get something to eat despite eating dinner two hours ago. Mike, Lu, Manny, Frida, Sammy, and Cindy yelled out, trying to get the drivers' attention as they were stranded.

"Hey guys, stop for a minute." Brianna told them.

"Huh? Oh, sure, Brianna." Shaggy tried to stop the van, but he had a little trouble seeing because of the incoming dust storm, but he managed to stop and saw some old and familiar faces.

"Mike?" Fred was surprised as he hid a yawn. "What're you doing way out here?"

"We were on our way to a mission, but the jet broke down a few miles back," Mike explained. "We were looking for a gas station with some food."

"Like, what a coincidence, we were about to get some food ourselves," Shaggy smiled. "All this driving's been making me hungry."

"Re roo." Scooby added.

"Need a ride?" Daphne invited.

"You have no idea..." Lu groaned.

"Hop in then, you know we got plenty of room." Brianna opened the back doors for them.

* * *

Everyone hopped on board and shut the doors and Shaggy went to keep driving once they were all settled in.

"I don't believe I've seen you two before." Velma said to Manny and Frida.

"What's your guys's names?" Fred asked.

"I'm Manny Rivera and this is my best friend, Frida." the boy introduced.

"We date Lu and Eddy," Frida smiled. "Man, it's hotter than Miracle City out there and we have a volcano!"

"Yikes..." Velma cringed. "Hope you don't get turned into molten lava on a regular basis."

"Nah, but I wouldn't mind if my sisters got burnt by it." Frida scoffed a little, folding her arms.

"Like, what kind of mission were you guys having, Mike?" Shaggy asked.

"We were supposed to meet these people named Laura, Steve, Max, and their two college interns about intelligent life on other planets." Mike explained.

"What sort of intelligent life?" Daphne asked. "You don't mean like aliens, do you?"

"Yeah, Dexter heard that people around here have been visited by aliens, but so far, no one can prove it." Sammy added, explaining.

"I don't think there's such thing as aliens." Velma sounded doubtful.

"Well, we'll never know unless we look," Manny shrugged. "I've met skeletons and zombies..."

Shaggy continued to drive, but the storm got worse and covered the whole windshield. "Like, I can't see a thing!"

"STOP THE CAR!" Mike cried.

Shaggy kept driving and trying to stay safe as they were riding along somewhere else, passing a sign and now they were on a bumpy road.

"Hey, what's with the road?" Fred panicked a little.

Daphne heard a strange noise. "And what's that sound?" she then asked.

There was a bright light coming from the back door windows with an intergalactic humming.

"ALIENS!" Shaggy cried.

Everyone saw a ship hovering above them and the bright light was too much and Shaggy did his best to drive out of the way.

Unfortunately, Shaggy had crashed into a cactus and he rubbed his eyes. "Like, sorry about that..."

The air bags popped up and hit Shaggy and Scooby in their faces.

"Is everyone alright?" Fred asked.

"That could've been worse..." Cindy said as she put her glasses back into their proper adjustment.

"What was that thing?" Brianna wondered as they got out of the Mystery Machine. "It was so big."

"You guys sure that wasn't your jet?" Daphne asked Eddy, Lu, Manny, Frida, Cindy, Mike, and Sammy.

Velma popped open the hood and saw that the radiator was broken now.

"This is not our lucky day..." Cindy sighed a little.

"So, now what?" Brianna asked, now bored.

Fred looked around, then looked to the distance and led the others to where he was pointing. "Hey, that looks like a town! Can't be more than a mile away."

"More walking in the desert?" Lu groaned. "Why did I agree to this...?"

"Don't worry, Lu, we'll be fine as long as we're together." Manny comforted her.

"But there's snakes and stuff out there!" Shaggy cried.

"Reah, rattlesnakes!" Scooby added, demonstrating one of the reptiles himself and even slithered and stuck his tongue out.

"So, Sammy, how are you?" Daphne made conversation.

"I've been okay... It doesn't feel so bad with Amy around anymore since I got real friends this time and she didn't turn anyone against me like at school..." Sammy smiled softly.

"How about we go to the city and you guys stay here?" Mike suggested to Shaggy and Scooby. "We can all get refreshed and catch up."

"B-But, what about the aliens?" Shaggy asked in fear.

"Look, tell you what, me and Frida will stay with you." Eddy offered.

"We will?" Frida sounded worried.

"Right, I'll stay here with Eddy, Frida, and Scoob and guard the van." Shaggy agreed.

"That's a very brave thing for you to do, Scooby." Velma ruffled up the Great Dane's fur on his head.

Everyone waved and went their separate ways.

"We'll be back with some help!" Daphne called to the ones staying by the van.

"And bring back some food too!" Shaggy called back to them as they left.

"And morchata!" Frida added.

"Not to mention jawbreakers!" Eddy finished.

"What's a morchata?" Shaggy asked.

"Morchata..." Frida smiled in zen, really wanting some. "The sweet and silky drink which Manny and I both oh-so love~... It's like milk made from a sugar frosted dairy cow!"

"Man, I'm starved..." Eddy rubbed his stomach. "We should've brought sandwiches from one of the fridges back at headquarters."

"Don't worry, guys," Shaggy tried to cheer them up from their hunger. "I know where Velma keeps the stash!"

Scooby licked his lips hungrily. "Roh roy!"

"You guys have food all this time and yet you want them to bring some back!?" Frida was surprised at them.

"He probably means Scooby Snacks." Eddy told his new girlfriend.

"Oh... Right... I shoulda known..." Frida shook her head at Shaggy and Scooby once they opened the van doors and found a Scooby Snack box, but there was only one snack left.

"Uh-Oh." Shaggy frowned.

"What's wrong?" Frida asked.

"Like, it's the last one." Shaggy frowned as the piece ended up in his hand.

"Bummer." Frida muttered.

Shaggy and Scooby were still hungry for it, so they nearly wrestled each other for it.

"This can't end well." Frida said to Eddy.

"It's mine, gimme it!" Eddy joined Shaggy and Scooby to fight over the last snack. "I'm more hungry than you!"

Frida sighed. "Boys... Go fig."

The boys kept trying to get the last Scooby Snack and it was dangerously close to going down an opened crack in the middle of the ground, but luckily for them, it fell to the opposite side and didn't go down.

"Come on, guys," Shaggy told Scooby and Eddy, shaking hands with them. "We'll split it 50:50...50."

It was agreed, until a jackrabbit with antlers came to the snack and sniffed it.

"What the heck is that!?" Eddy scoffed.

"Zoinks! A jackalope?" Shaggy recognized it. "I thought those things were fake."

"Re roo!" Scooby replied.

The strange creature picked up the snack and ate it up after sniffing it.

"HEY, THAT STUPID RABBIT ATE OUR SNACK!" Eddy growled.

Shaggy and Scooby got mad and decided to chase after the animal. The jackalope hopped and leapt far away from them and burrowed under a fence to get away. Scooby growled, he decided to dig under the fence to get to the other side while Shaggy and Eddy were going to climb it. When they all got to the other side, they lost the jackalope into a dark and possibly abandoned mine and had no way of getting back to it.

"Aw man, he's gone." Shaggy frowned.

"What's glowin' in there?" Eddy wondered.

"Ri ron't row." Scooby shrugged.

"Maybe it's cash, we'll be RICH!" Eddy grinned eagerly.

"You're gonna share with me, right, Eddy?" Frida asked.

"Oh, right, of course." Eddy smiled to her.

They went to take a closer look, but unknown to them, there were creepy and strange shadows behind them that did not look human.

Shaggy gulped instantly once he got a chill down his spine. "There's something creepy behind us, isn't there?"

"Reah..." Scooby looked and saw the unfriendly shadows with glowing eyes. "Raliens!"

The aliens came out from the shadows and came closer toward the four of them.

"RUN FOR IT!" Frida yelled and dashed off with the boys to avoid being captured for their experiments, having seen a lot of movies like this with Manny.

"I don't want my brain experimented on!" Eddy added.

The aliens tried to catch up with the fleeing cowards as they used rocket-powered scooters after them.

Shaggy, Scooby, Eddy, and Frida kept running and even disguised themselves as desert cacti to blend into the background, but the alien invaders outsmarted them in that department. They ran through hills and even got caught at a ledge as the aliens were coming too close to them. The ledge broke off and they fell together on a flat rock surface with the aliens mocking them, but this rock slid down and became like a ride at the county fair for the four of them as it carried them.

* * *

The aliens continued to chase, but suddenly, Shaggy, Scooby, Frida, and Eddy crashed through a diner's front door just as Fred was about to use the telephone.

"Now what?" Mike looked to the four of them.

"ALIENS!" Shaggy, Scooby, Eddy, and Frida yelled.

Fred looked out the door. "I don't see anything."

"Frida, maybe you're just delirious..." Manny suggested.

"DON'T TOY WITH ME, TIGRE!" Frida grabbed his jacket, looking deep into his eyes. "IT'S TRUE! They were green and slimy and had big bug eyes! They were eight feet tall and glowing and had long creepy fingers."

"And... And..." Shaggy was going to carry on for her, but saw donuts in a glass container. "Are those glazed?"

Shaggy and Scooby then ate the donuts right away.

"Hey now, thems donuts are for payin' customers!" a girl who looked around thirteen scolded, she had shortish pale blonde hair that covered her ears, wore a purple headband, had bright sapphire eyes and wore a pink waitress uniform like the woman with her as she looked at the fry cook in concern for the rants of aliens, she also had gray and purple sneakers.

"Who are you?" Brianna looked at the girl.

"Name's Sandy," the younger waitress introduced herself. "I'll be here all summer..."

"So, about these aliens?" Manny spoke up.

"Ain't no big deal, darlin'," the older waitress who had curlier and bigger hair than the young teen waitress did. "Lots of people have seen 'em."

"Even I did when I done took out the trash last week." Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Wait, so you guys believe in aliens?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, that's why we don't go out much after dark." the adult waitress explained.

"Have you seen them?" Cindy asked, her eyes slightly widening.

"No, just the strange lights and funny sounds after night."

The group was a little surprised and frightened.

"But he was taken aboard..." Sandy whispered, pointing to a man with silver hair in a hat, vest shirt, baggy pants, and sandals as he sat at a booth and ate his soup.

The man stopped and looked firmly to the woman. "I TOLD YA THEY'RE REAL!" he snapped, standing up sharply, dropping his spoon into his hot bowl. " **THEM ALIENS ARE HERE TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!** "

"Like, we've seen the aliens." Shaggy told the man.

Scooby, Frida, and Eddy nodded in agreement.

"That there's Lester," the adult waitress told the group. "He's a little tetched."

"Lester, I told you to keep it down or you'll have to leave!" the fry cook shook his spatula firmly to the crazy old man.

The man, Lester, grumbled and sat back down.

"He thinks they 'experimented' on him." the fry cook explained to their visitors from out of town.

"Experimented?" Shaggy and Scooby gulped.

"About a month ago, some local cattle was gone overnight with no trace of who coulda done it or how." Sandy added.

"Yeah, a lot of folks moved out of town." the waitress included.

The fry cook then tried to offer desserts to Shaggy, Scooby, Eddy, and Frida and they were instantly hungry.

"Hey, handsome." Sandy walked up to Mike.

Mike glanced to her. "Um... Hi..."

"Sandra, what did I tell ya about flirtin' with customers?" the adult waitress scolded slightly.

Sandy rolled her eyes. "I might as well have a summer to remember!" she then whispered to Mike. "Sorry 'bout Aunt Dorothy... She gets cranky easily 'cuz her husband walked out on her..."

"Uhh... Good to know..." Mike was a little nervous around Sandy.

Sandy giggled. "Y'all must be from the big city, huh?"

"Yeah, we are," Mike replied, shaking Sandy's hand. "I'm Mike Mazinsky, nice to meet you."

Sandy smiled, shaking back. "Like I said, I'll be here all summer."

"So, are you just spending the summer with your aunt then?" Mike was curious.

"Yeah... She's not really my aunt though, family friend..." Sandy rolled her eyes a little. "My 'rents back home didn't like my report card, so they dumped me here in Freak-Out About Aliens Wacko Town."

"Uhh... Excuse me..." Cindy then walked over to Lester with Daphne, Velma, Brianna, Lu, and Sammy. "But we understand that you had contact with aliens?"

"That's right, young lady!" Lester glanced to her. "Took me aboard on their ship, they did!"

"Oh, come on," Lu scoffed. "That's a bunch of baloney."

"Sit 'er down," Lester told them, even Fred and Manny didn't believe this, he was about to tell them a story. "The aliens look just like your friends said. I was out one night by Scorpion Ridge. There was this loud humming sound. And a bright light came up

from behind me. And the light got brighter! And brighter! Then I blacked out. I woke up strapped to a cold metal table

inside a spaceship. These aliens were looking down at me. They stuck a bunch of wires to my head. They told me not to worry 'cuz they just wanted to ask me some questions."

"What kind of questions?" Sammy asked.

"Like who I was and what I'd seen that night," Lester replied. "But then..." He then told them rather graphic details that made them all recoil in slight horror.

"And then what happened?" Brianna then asked.

"I don't remember much after that," Lester shrugged. "I woke up the next morning outside my house."

"I still believe it's a bunch of baloney." Lu mumbled.

"Has anyone else had that experience?" Manny asked, siding with Lu of course.

"Don't know, if they had, they ain't tellin'." Lester answered.

"Oh..." Daphne shivered, holding her bare arms. "That's creepy!"

"So you young ones better watch out," Lester firmly told the group, emphasizing his warning to the naysayer Lu. "Or they'll take you aboard their spaceship too!" he accidentally pointed and made a silver tray with a burger fall flat on the floor.

"LESTER!" the adult waitress scolded the man for making her drop the next order.

"Sorry, Dottie," Lester actually sounded apologetic. "It was an accident!"

"I'll get the mop..." Sandy muttered in misfortune.

"This guy is probably crazier than Old Queeks." Lu said to Mike.

"Maybe we should introduce them." Mike deadpanned in response.

Scooby decided to clean up the burger mess for the waitresses's sake, but before he could, Shaggy actually ate it clean off the floor.

"Gotta be quicker on the draw there, Scooby." Cindy advised with a small giggle.

"Hey, Serge!" Dottie yelled out as she went back to behind the counter. "I finally met someone who likes yer cookin'!"

"Very funny!" the fry cook scoffed in return.

Sandy looked at Mike and winked at her.

"Looks like you got another fan girl, Mike." Manny chuckled.

"What's next, my own booth at Comic Con?" Mike rolled her eyes slightly.

"So anyway, old man, you got proof about this alien invasion deal?" Lu glanced to Lester.

"Yeah... I got pictures..." Lester grinned rather oddly.

The others looked to each other as he didn't show them and they anticipated to see them.

"Uh... Can we see?" Cindy asked the man.

Lester smiled and nodded. "Come with me to my place... I'll show ya."

"Guess that means we gotta go." Eddy said as Frida was drinking a milkshake.

"Y'all have a good night now!" Dottie called to them.

"Especially you, city slicker..." Sandy smirked to Mike.

Mike rolled her eyes again and followed the others to Lester as he led them to where he lived.


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys think that there really are aliens?" Sammy asked.

"Come on, aliens don't exist, they're like the Cuzzlewitz," Lu scoffed. "Next thing you know, she'll be asking about the Easter Bunny like on Mike's first day of school with me."

* * *

Lester opened the door and walked them inside his place which looked bigger on the inside with papers on a coffee table with a lava lamp and a lot of open range and photographs or anything relating to extraterrestrials, not to mention newspaper articles about UFOs.

"Have you told the media about your experiences, sir?" Cindy asked as she stood with Fred and Daphne.

"Yeah, a number of times!" Lester scoffed. "But they think I'm some kind of nut!"

Fred and Manny looked to each other and then rolled their eyes at his answer.

Brianna saw portraits of spaceships and other sci-fi stuff. "Did you draw these, Lester?" she then asked.

"Indeed I do, little lady." Lester smiled proudly.

"Oh, paintings..." Velma was expecting photographic evidence.

"You're talented." Cindy smiled to him.

"I'm a landscape artist." Lister informed them.

"Umm... They're very nice, Lester." Daphne smiled as she looked through the collection with Brianna.

"Mike, I'm telling you, this guy is nuts, probably more insane than, well, you." Lu whispered.

"Hey!" Mike growled to her, but Lu looked away with a teasing and playful smile.

Daphne stumbled across a familiar painting and picked it up to show to her friends. "Hey..."

"This looks like the ship we saw earlier before we picked up Manny, Lu, Eddy, Frida, Cindy, Mike, and Sammy!" Velma recognized it too.

"Reah..." Scooby saw it too.

"Very interesting..." Cindy said in a German accent to pretend to be a mad scientist and came to the man with the painting. "Mr. Lester, what are these?" she then asked in her normal voice.

Lester looked out the window and showed her. "SALF dishes, the government put 'em up 'bout a year ago."

"What's a SALF dish?" Frida asked. "Sounds like some kind of cream."

"SALF means 'Search For Alien Life Forms'." Lester explained.

"They send monitor messages to and from space, hoping to find intelligent life." Velma continued for him.

"Ever since they built them dishes, aliens started to show up," Lester scowled. "And I know why!"

"Why?" Fred asked.

"We know, we know, take over the world." Brianna sighed.

"Exactly!" Lester pointed to her.

"Yes, always." Cindy added, doing an imitation of The Brain.

"Well, I still think it's a load of baloney!" Lu refused to believe in all of this alien nonsense.

"How long are you gonna say that, Princess?" Mike asked.

"Until he admits I'm right." Lu narrowed her eyes.

"I think Lester's been painting in the sun too long." Fred whispered.

"Maybe, but there may be a connection between those dishes and the aliens." Velma was determined.

"Our mission was to go and have a word with those people, but I think we should wait until morning, it's very late," Cindy suggested. "Sir, please give us the direction to the nearest hotel."

Lester chuckled. "There ain't no hotel... But yer welcome to stay here for the night."

"Do we really have a choice?" Cindy asked, a little weakly.

"Yeah, this, or the river..." Mike muttered.

"Then we'll stay here." Brianna replied.

"Where do we sleep?" Sammy asked.

"You ladies can sleep in the back room," Lester opened a door to show some cots by a bunk bed. "Used to be the kids before they moved out," he then looked to Fred. "You fella, can sleep on the couch."

"What about us?" Shaggy asked as he, Scooby, Mike, Manny, and Eddy were left out.

"Don't worry, I've got a place for ya too..." Lester smiled, then looked firm before leading them to the roof. "BUT QUIT TOUCHIN' MY STUFF!" he then added very firmly.

"Well, this is just great," Eddy groaned. "I can't believe we have to sleep on the roof. I feel like a dog."

"At least you're not outside..." Mike took slight offense to that.

Frida and Lu came to hug Eddy and Manny good night and kissed them, going back to join the girls for a good night's sleep.

Sammy sighed a little sadly, a little jealous too. "I wish I had a boyfriend..." she whispered softly to herself, feeling like Abby did before she met Kevin Levin.

"Wow, it's a pretty great view, guys." Shaggy smiled as he took a look.

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby agreed.

"You boys get a good night's rest!" Lester called as he tossed them a blanket and went to get some sleep himself.

When the blanket landed on Shaggy, he looked like a ghost which startled Scooby, but they sorted it out before bed.

"Buenos nachos, Manny." Lu smiled as she went downstairs.

Frida rolled her eyes at Lu's Spanish error. "Yeah, night Eddy..." she smiled with a wave and followed Lu and Lester down.

"But, I'm not a-" Mike was about to protest, but decided to just go along with it. "Aw, forget it."

"Boy, the full moon looks great out tonight." Shaggy said.

"Reah..." Scooby yawned a little.

"Night guys..." Manny muttered, falling asleep despite sleeping on a lawn chair.

Eddy wrapped himself in a blanket and got comfortable enough to instantly fall asleep.

* * *

Sammy felt uncomfortable for some reason and wrapped her blanket around her and left the room.

"Sammy?" Cindy woke up with a yawn. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cindy, I didn't mean to wake you," Sammy came to her. "I'm gonna sleep on the roof with the guys, you go back to sleep."

Cindy hummed and turned over, curling up in a ball to continue sleeping.

* * *

Mike looked at the full moon and didn't sleep like the others.

Sammy climbed up the stairs and yawned, feeling the cool air in the night transition of the desert, she found Mike's chair wasn't being slept in, so she decided to sleep in it. "I wonder where Mike is?" she asked herself. She then ignored it and went fast asleep.

However, the ship from earlier that Mystery Inc saw came over them and a glowing beam emitted from it like an alien abduction. In fact, that was what it was. It grew pinchers that were reaching down and taking Shaggy, Scooby, and surprisingly, Sammy with it very slowly and swiftly. The beam closed up once they were inside and the ship was hovering away from the roof while Eddy and Manny tried to block out the bright light that was briefly casting over their shut eyes of sleep. Even brighter lights shone as Shaggy, Scooby, and Sammy were strapped to metal tables.

* * *

"Scooby, shut off the lights, will ya?" Shaggy groaned.

Scooby woke up to do that and saw a few aliens surrounding him and Sammy was there with them and he just realized they had been abducted. "R-R-Raggy!"

"Not now, Scoob," Shaggy smiled in his sleep. "I gladly accepted position of a food critic for your magazine..." he then said sleepily as he ate dream food, unaware of his actual surroundings.

Sammy yawned and woke up, seeing the aliens and panicked and it didn't take long until Shaggy would wake up himself.

"ALIENS!" Shaggy cried. "Let us go, we taste terrible!"

"What do we do!?" Sammy panicked.

"Do not fear us, earth creatures..." one alien said to silence their worries and fears.

"It's too late for that!" Shaggy shivered. "Don't you guys need to phone home or something?"

"Y-Yeah, if you wanna eat someone, I know someone who looks exactly like me, but she has a beauty mark!" Sammy smiled nervously, trying to bargain with them.

The aliens took out tendrils to attach to them, they were actually pretty ticklish. The aliens seemed surprised that their victims were now laughing instead of cowering in fear.

"Hey, man, that tickles!" Shaggy laughed.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed, also laughing.

Sammy wasn't as tickled as the boys, but she laughed too.

"Cooperate and you will not be harmed," one of the aliens demanded. "You will be released after questioning and physical examination."

"Okay, but no splits..." Sammy shuddered, having hated doing those in cheerleading at school.

The aliens hooked up their machines, making them all nervous and scared. Scooby got his tail free and tried to push one of the buttons on the lab table to release them. Once Scooby got his straps off, he popped off the devices and went to save Shaggy and Sammy. Sammy was able to free herself too and she ran with Scooby as Shaggy was still strapped down to one of the tables and they had to escape and fast!

"Get them!" the alien called. "Do not let them escape!"

The other aliens chased as Scooby and Sammy ran with Shaggy to find a way out of here. However, they ran into the other alien which stopped them and they tried to outrun him as well. This alien tried to grab Shaggy, but Scooby and Sammy kept pulling him back. Scooby and Sammy fell back with the alien and Shaggy was crashing against another alien and he actually started running for his life. The other aliens decided to try to grab Scooby and Sammy. The four aliens took out a device which looked really painful and it caused for Shaggy, Sammy, and Scooby to faint from the excitement and they blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, we are shown the desert as three figures looked at the fallen trio.

"Hey, man, are you alright?" a female voice asked them.

"Like, what happened?" Shaggy groaned.

"Ugh..." Sammy rubbed her head. "Where are we?"

"You're in the middle of nowhere, man." the female replied then.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Sammy looked up to see the three figures a little more clearly. The first one had long black hair that covered her ears, she wore an orange headband, had shiny brown eyes, had a short-sleeved orange top with a black belt, blue bell bottom pants like from the 1960's, and brown sandals. She had a golden retriever dog with her that appeared to also be female and wore a red scarf around her neck. Finally, she had a boy with her that had black hair, but he looked more like he was from the 1980's, with black spiky hair with pink tips, a blue T-Shirt, a red jacket, black pants with chains, white tennis shoes and wore a guitar-shaped charm around his neck. Shaggy, Scooby, and Sammy looked to the people who found them and couldn't help but stare like love at first sight.

"What're you guys doing here?" the boy asked. "Seems mondo uncool to be lost in the middle of a desert like this."

"We were captured by aliens." Sammy informed.

"Reah, reah." Scooby added in agreement.

The new trio of people looked to them, but didn't say anything.

"Uhh... Never mind..." Shaggy didn't think their new friends didn't need to know that. "It must have been a nightmare, right guys?"

Scooby looked to him, but decided to go along with that. He then grinned to the female dog, but she didn't seem to accept him.

"You guys want some water?" the boy offered as he took out a couple of water bottles.

"Thanks." Shaggy took his and tried to spin the cap off.

"Say, what are you guys doing out here?" Sammy asked as she got some liquid refreshment.

"I'm a freelance photographer and my brother wanted to come along," the girl explained. "Amber, Brandon, and I are shooting some desert wildlife for a magazine."

"Who are you?" Sammy asked.

"My name is Crystal," the girl said, then pointed to the boy and their dog. "This is my little brother, Brandon, and this is our dog, Amber. Who are you?"

"Norville." Shaggy gave his birth name by accident.

"Norville?" Crystal wrinkled her nose at the name, he didn't look like a Norville either.

"Oh, we call him, Shaggy," Sammy explained. "My name's Same-I mean 'Sammy', and that's Scooby Doo."

"Groovy names." Crystal said, which Shaggy liked due to how old-fashioned he was.

"Cool, we saw a jackalope last night." Shaggy smiled.

Crystal pulled a face. "A what?"

"You know, it's like a rabbit with antlers." Shaggy explained, waving his hands over his head, making Crystal laugh.

Amber still didn't like Scooby, but Sammy, Brandon, Shaggy, and Crystal were getting along okay.

"So, can you maybe show us where you saw the aliens and jackalope?" Brandon asked.

"Sure," Sammy agreed, looking at him. "By the way, I'm Samantha, just call me 'Sammy'."

"Sammy suits you better than Samantha anyway." Brandon smiled back to her.

"Um... Are you and your sister close?" Sammy asked, never knowing what that would be like.

"Yeah... She's my best friend." Brandon smiled.

Sammy scoffed. "Wish I could say the same about me and my sister..." she muttered under her breath.

Brandon didn't quite catch that. "Pardon?"

"It's just that I have a twin sister," Sammy explained. "Her name is Amy and she's mean to me, she takes credit for everything I do, she insults me, steals homework from me, and she even steal friends that I want to be friends with."

"Bummer..." Brandon may not have known Amy, but he hated her already.

"It really is..." Sammy sighed. "She even calls me 'Samey'. At least I have Mom to support me, I guess..."

"Sorry to hear about that, it sounds bogus... Well, if you want, I'll be your friend too." Brandon smiled softly to her.

"Really?" Sammy grew delighted.

"Only if you let me." Brandon smiled back, he meant it.

"Of course I will." Sammy blushed with a giggle.

"You know, your giggle is kinda cute, Sammy." Brandon smiled.

Brandon smiled to her.

"We need to find our friends." Shaggy told Crystal after she invited them to find the aliens and jackalopes.

"You guys want a lift?" Crystal offered. "There's plenty of room for everyone."

The boys agreed and so did Sammy.

Crystal, Brandon, and Amber walked off first.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I think I found my dream girl..." Shaggy felt deeply and powerfully in love.

"Re roo..." Scooby felt the same way about Amber.

"So, what do you think about Brandon, Sammy?" Shaggy asked.

Sammy was lost in her own thoughts.

"Sammy?" Shaggy tried to get her attention, but it seemed hopeless.

"Come on!" Crystal and Brandon called for them.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Sammy then moved their feet and met at Crystal's car.

"Like, you got a groovy ride, Crystal." Shaggy commented.

"Thanks, Shaggy." Crystal replied.

"You can sit next to me, Sammy." Brandon offered.

Sammy smiled and did that, even Scooby and Amber had their own seats.

Shaggy explored the car and found a bag of dog biscuits shaped like bones. "What's this?"

"Sorry," Crystal said to him as she drove. "Those are Amber's dog biscuits."

"Mind if I take one?" Shaggy smiled.

"Sure, Scooby will love-" Crystal then noticed Shaggy wanted to eat one himself and she ended up laughing. "Oh, it's for you?" she laughed, finding a lot of amusing situations when it came to Shaggy. "You're a riot!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were going with Lester to the diner, but they had to wonder what happened to Shaggy, Scooby, and Sammy.

"You think yer friends are here already?" Lester asked them as they asked to go to the diner to look for the others.

"We didn't see Mike either when we woke up." Manny stated.

"Oh, you guys know how Mike can be..." Eddy said as they walked along.

Lester opened the door as there were a few other people visiting to have their breakfast, oddly enough, no Scooby or Shaggy.

"They could have at least waited for us..." Daphne thought maybe their friends ate already and decided to leave. "You know how those two get when they're hungry."

Fred scratched his head in thought. Where did their lost friends go? Mike was already sitting down and eating a bacon and ham platter. "Well, there's Mike..." he then shrugged.

"Good mornin', y'all," Dottie greeted the group with a friendly smile, then looked to Fred with a flirty look. "How'd you sleep last night, dumplin'? Did you dream 'bout me?"

"Um, well, I..." Fred stammered.

"Hey, handsome," Sandy went up to Mike. "Did ya miss me?"

"If you girls were in those dreams, they would be nightmares." Serge scoffed to the waitresses.

"No one's talkin' to you, Serge!" Dottie snarled to him.

"I get off for lunch if y'all wanna do somethin'..." Sandy grinned to Mike.

"Uhh... I better see what my friends are doing..." Mike said to her. "Sorry."

"Your new friend has a point, Sandy," Dottie handed a silver platter to her goddaughter. "Here... Ya can do the dishes for your poor Aunt Dorothy."

Sandy rolled her sapphire eyes and went to do that, but winked to Mike as the others went to join her for breakfast.

"Hey, Mike, where were you last night?" Manny asked. "I didn't see you when I woke up."

"Uhh... Sorry, I was really hungry..." Mike said to them as she ate her meat only breakfast.

"Have you seen Scooby and Shaggy?" Brianna asked.

"And Sammy?" Cindy added. "We didn't see them at all this morning."

Suddenly, Crystal's car pulled up with their missing friends.

"I think I know." Velma said as she looked out the window.

Frida noticed Crystal, Brandon, and Amber. "Huh, wonder who those guys are."

Eddy shrugged in response. Crystal and Brandon waved goodbye to the trio and left, then Shaggy, Scooby, and Sammy went into the diner.

* * *

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Brianna greeted.

"Yeah, and who were they?" Daphne added.

"Her name is Crystal..." Shaggy said, lost in a trance.

"And Brandon..." Sammy added, feeling the same way as Shaggy and Scooby right now.

"They're wonderful..." Shaggy and Sammy said together.

"And is their golden retriever 'wonderful', Scooby?" Velma teased the Great Dane.

"Reah... Ronderful..." Scooby sighed dreamily.

"Okay, what's it gonna be?" Dottie walked to their booth. "How 'bout you, hon?"

Shaggy and Scooby replied that they didn't want anything to eat, much to everyone's shock.

"I don't believe it!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Are you guys feeling okay?" Frida asked.

"It sounds like you three are in love," Brianna diagnosed. "Right, guys?"

Shaggy, Scooby, and Sammy nodded to that.

"I have a question for you three," Eddy spoke up. "Where were you this morning?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... We were abducted by aliens!" Shaggy replied.

"Aliens?" everyone minus Shaggy, Scooby, and Sammy asked.

"Yeah, unless we had the same dream," Shaggy replied. "It was horrible!"

"Uh-huh." Sammy shook shivers, feeling that it could not had been a dream.

Dottie came back with four Ranch Breakfast orders of sunny side up eggs, a small stack of pancakes, a few potatoes and a couple slices of bacon each and left, not serving Sammy, Shaggy, and Scooby since they said they were't hungry.

"Did they experiment on ya?" Lester asked them with an evil smirk.

"Oh, brother..." Lu rolled her eyes again.

"They tried to!" Shaggy said to the man.

"What did they look like?" Daphne asked.

"We don't remember that much..." Sammy shrugged her shoulders.

"Reah..." Scooby started to cry.

"I wonder why those kids are stickin' 'round town." Serge said as he gave food to Dottie to serve to their customers.

"Relax, Serge, they're just passin' through," Dottie took the plates with her hands full. "Yer so suspicious..." she then walked off to feed the next customers.

Serge hummed and kept a close eye on the group of visitors.

"Hey, cutie pie, I missed ya last night," Sandy walked up to Mike. "I was thinkin' about you all night..."

Mike didn't know why, but this girl creeped her out.

"I don't know, guys..." Fred said as he salted his breakfast. "Are you sure you guys didn't see a mirage or something?"

"Freddy, we all saw the spaceship." Daphne reminded him.

"We don't know what that was, it could have been a new kind of jet..." Fred shrugged it off.

"You believe us, don't you?" Sammy asked Sandy.

"I know one thing, if those aliens took me away, I'm gonna have one heck of a report about what I did durin' my summer vacation." Sandy chuckled.

"What is with that guy and looking at us for?" Mike wondered, looking to Serge.

"Probably has something stuck up his butt..." Frida stuck her tongue out.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon, the others finished their breakfast and decided to get going.

Fred and Mike went together to pay the bill after they were done eating and Dottie handed them their change.

"See you at lunch, handsome~..." Dottie swooned Fred.

"We'll be waiting~..." Sandy added to Mike.

"Quit scarin' the customers!" Serge scolded the waitresses as Fred and Mike walked off.

"SHUT IT, SERGE!" Dottie snarled.

Sandy saw them go and waved with her godmother and they went back to work.

* * *

"So, now what?" Eddy asked.

Lester went his separate ways from the group.

Fred looked around and noticed three of them missing. "Where's Scoob, Shag, and Sammy?"

"I think they had to use the restroom." Brianna suggested.

"Oh, here they come." Cindy pointed.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Sammy came out of the diner, Shaggy had his hair slicked back with Scooby and even had his shirt tucked in, Sammy put her hair into twin low ponytails like Mike used to and even put a couple of bows in it to hold her ponytails back.

"Well, don't you guys look great," Brianna complimented. "What's the occasion?"

"We just thought we'd freshen up a bit," Shaggy smiled. "Right, guys?"

"Ruh-huh..." Scooby replied like a gentledog.

"You bet." Sammy added.

"Well, you look very refreshed, Scooby." Daphne smiled to the Great Dane.

"Come on, let's get a service station to get our van and your jet fixed." Fred told the group and walked down the street with them.

"Now we need to get Mike a date," Manny joked again with a laugh. "That Sandy is avaliable, how about her, Mike?"

"Watch it, Tigre..." Mike sneered as they walked.

"Ugh... What's that smell?" Cindy cringed.

"It's okay, Cindy, it's just my perfume and cologne from Scooby and Shaggy." Sammy reassured.

* * *

The group went to Buck's Auto as a man was working on a car right now as they came in.

"Um, excuse me?" Fred asked once he walked up to the man.

"What do you need?" the man from under the car asked.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you had time to fix our van and our friends' jet?" Fred requested. "It's stuck out-"

"I'm busy," the man replied. "I already saw your van and jet out by Scorpion Ridge. Your radiator and tank are shot."

"So, when will it get fixed?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, and how long until the jet will be fixed?" Eddy added.

"I have to see what I can do," the man told them, wheeling out from under the car. "What were you kids doing out there anyway?"

"We got lost in the dust..." Fred spoke up.

"And we're on official private business." Cindy added, referring to her, Manny, Frida, Mike, Sammy, and Lu.

"I'll tow 'em and work on 'em when I can." the man told them firmly as he went back under the car.

"Thanks... Umm... What's your name?" Brianna asked.

"Name's Buck." the man gave his name.

"Right, thanks Buck..." Brianna nodded to him, he then went to get back to work.

"Uh... Great, thanks..." Fred waved and went off with the others.

"That was pleasant." Lu scoffed, picking up Mike's sarcasm.

"Yeah, he's a real Prince Charming." Velma added, rolling her eyes.

"What do we do now?" Eddy asked.

There then came a SALF truck in front of them.

The driver was revealed to be one of the men from the alien research team. "You folks own that green van and jet out of town?" he asked them with a friendly smile.

"Boy, seems like everyone knows about our troubles, huh, guys?" Manny scoffed.

"Tell me about it." Daphne agreed with him.

"It's a pretty small town," the man smiled to them. "Besides, you can see the paint job from miles away."

"Yeah, that's a pretty good point." Frida smiled.

"Say, don't you work on those SALF dishes?" Cindy asked, pointing to the ones that weren't too far away from them.

"Yes," the man nodded and decided to introduce himself to them. "The name's Max, I work at the station and we're monitoring the cosmos."

"Really?" Velma asked. "What's it like working over there?"

"It's perfect if you're into science, I actually find it pretty boring since most of the time we listen to static," Max smiled. "Now, who are you all?"

Everybody gave their names and introduced themselves to Max, they really liked him so far.

"Ever have contact from someone from the other world?" Brianna asked in interest.

Max chuckled. "Not yet, but we're hoping."

"Could we see the station?" Daphne requested.

"Maybe Mike's girlfriend could come too." Lu joked with a laugh.

Mike snarled to Lu to make her shut up.

"No one's ever asked," Max smiled. "But, I'd be happy to show you around!"

"Great!" Velma chirped.

"We never get visitors, let me pick up some oil here and I'll drive you over." Max said as he went ahead.

"Need any help?" Sammy asked.

"Sure, thanks." Max smiled to them.

"How long have you worked for SALF, Max?" Fred asked.

"I'd say about five years now... Nothing new though then the college interns we got in for the summer." Max shrugged along.

Once the oil was loaded, they all got ready to go, Shaggy had to stop because he had a stain on his shirt and he was actually making a big fuss over it. Scooby even gave him a rag to clean it off.

"Since when do you care about stains on your shirt?" Eddy glanced at Shaggy.

Suddenly, a familiar vehicle rode up.

"You guys ready to show us that jackalope?" Crystal asked with a smile.

"Sure thing, Crystal!" Shaggy smiled to her.

"Hey, Sammy." Brandon greeted.

Sammy smiled and went with Shaggy and Scooby to sit with Crystal and Amber.

"Scoob, Sammy, and I are gonna hang with them a while." Shaggy told their friends before Crystal drove them off to go exploring.

"See ya!" Sammy waved as she joined them.

"They say there's someone out there for everyone." Velma advised.

"And I just happen to never get one..." Cindy sighed.

"What about for Mike?" Manny chuckled.

"Guys, I'm sick of that, now knock it off." Mike firmly told them.

Max honked his horn and they all climbed aboard to go to his work. Buck watched them go and stared them down, but said nothing.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Shaggy, Crystal, Sammy, Brandon, Scooby, and Amber...**_

"Well, this is about where Scoob and I first saw the big jackalope..." Shaggy went to take Crystal.

"What did it look like?" Crystal asked.

Shaggy went to describe and explain. Brandon saw a flower on one of the cacti and plucked it from the top and put it in Sammy's hair.

"Oh, umm... Thank you, Brandon." Sammy blushed at the offer.

Brandon smiled back. "You're as beautiful as a flower."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Sammy looked away shyly.

"Oh, I mean it, you are beautiful like a rose." Brandon insisted.

Sammy blushed deeper then.

"You blush really easily, don't you?" Brandon smirked.

"Well, it's not everyday someone compliments me..." Sammy smiled back to him.

"Oh, I don't believe that... Someone as lovely as you deserves to get showered with compliments." Brandon encouraged.

"Aw, thanks, I never had a guy say that to me, it's all because of Amy." Sammy admitted.

"That Amy girl sounds like a pain in the butt, I mean seriously." Brandon frowned.

"So, what did the jackalope look like, Shaggy?" Crystal asked.

"Well ya know..." Shaggy looked to her. "It's like a jackrabbit, but with antlers... Lots of people think they're a myth."

"When did you last see it?"

"Like, that way," Shaggy pointed to an area. "And it was big, and I mean big."

"I don't think there's such thing as a giant jackalope." Brandon murmured.

Crystal chuckled.

"Have you seen it, Sammy?" Brandon asked.

"I actually wasn't there when they saw it..." Sammy shrugged.

Scooby came over to Amber with flowers to give to her. "Ror rou, Ramber."

Amber still refused Scooby's affections, even if Shaggy had won Crystal's with one of the desert flowers.

"Here you go, Sammy," Brandon picked up another flower. "For you, my little flower princess."

"Thank you, Brandon." Sammy blushed.

"So, tell me about yourself, Sammy?" Brandon requested.

"I already did..." Sammy said softly.

"Other than Amy," Brandon explained more clearly. "Like, tell me about your mom... What's she like?"

"She's the most wonderful person," Sammy smiled in fond memory. "She's the only one who calls me 'Sammy'."

"Well, at least you and your mom are close." Brandon smiled.

"You're a groovy one, Shaggy." Crystal laughed to the boy who admired her.

Shaggy had a small chuckle, he loved it when Crystal would talk like that, he even daydreamed about how they would live together and live happily ever after like their own little fairy tale with their dogs. He wanted a kiss, but Crystal was sniffing her new flower.

"So, that jackalope?" Crystal asked. "Where did you see it?"

"Rover rhere." Scooby pointed to the gate that they were going through last night while the others were at the diner.

Brandon decided to climb up the gate with his sister and Amber went through Scooby's dug up hole and Shaggy, Sammy, and Scooby had to go after them because they 'needed them'.

* * *

"I like your outfit, Brandon," Sammy said to the boy she liked. "Are you into music from the 80's?"

"Yeah, it's really retro." Brandon smiled.

Sammy smiled back to him. "I like 80's music too... I never understood why I like older songs better than newer songs."

"Because modern music sucks..." Brandon rolled his eyes in understanding.

Once they were all together, the six of them ran off together to continue exploring.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the gang had arrived to the SALF station and were going to get a good look at people believing in life on other planets and worlds. Max introduced them to his colleagues, Steve and Laura.

"And these are the college interns..." Max showed them the red-headed twin geniuses. "Susan and Mary Test."

"Hey, Mary!" Mike smiled.

"Mike?" Mary replied. "What are you doing here?"

"We were sent by Dexter to come here," Mike explained with a smile. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Summer internship of course." Mary smiled.

"Duh!" Susan added, a little nastily. "Anything to get us away from Johnny for a little while..."

"How come you guys aren't in school back home?" Cindy asked them. "Aren't you too young to be college students?"

"We're young geniuses," Mary explained. "We were moved up and were high above elementary and middle school, so we're already in college."

"Kinda like my grandmother..." Cindy smiled. "She started school at age four and graduated when she was sixteen because she was so smart."

"I've never seen you two before," Mary said as she looked to Manny and Frida. "Who are you guys?"

"We're from out of town." Frida explained.

"Yeah, we also wanted to visit our loved ones." Manny took Lu's hand while Eddy put his arm around Frida.

Mary smiled to them. "Well, that's nice."

"So, what do you guys do exactly?" Cindy asked.

"We collect signals from dozens of stars a week," Steve explained. "It's all channeled through here where the data is recorded."

"It's the biggest collection of static in the US!" Laura added.

"Steve thinks it's boring work." Max added, which made all of them laugh.

"Got that right." Susan sounded bored out of her skull.

"But if there's even a tiny chance of making contact with alien intelligence, it'll be worth a truckload of boredom." Steve encouraged.

"Did you say aliens?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, absurd, I know..." Susan rolled her midnight blue eyes.

"It's just that the locals seem to think aliens are being attracted by your dishes." Fred continued.

Laura set her coffee cup down and hopped off from the counter she had been sitting on. "That's ridiculous. They forget to lock their corrals at night and try to blame aliens for their missing livestock."

"Do you still believe that it's a load of baloney, Princess?" Mike asked Lu.

"YES!" Lu snarled. "Because there's no such thing!"

"How would you even know?" Mike got in her face. "You didn't think I'd exist before we first met!"

"That's 'cuz you didn't come from _my_ island and if it's not from the island, then it can't be so, and my dad said so..." Lu retorted.

"The government even sent an investigation team to look into this 'alien presence'." Steve looked out the window, not exactly siding with anyone about the belief of aliens though.

"Yeah, they're the ones who put up that fence at Scorpion Ridge." Max added.

"Oh, sure, first, it's aliens, what's next, smelly mongrel werewolves?" Susan scoffed.

"What did you say!?" Mike glared to Susan.

"Don't be rude..." Mary scolded her twin, then looked back. "I'm sorry about her... She's usually not this mean."

"So, what is an investigation team doing in there?" Velma asked the people who worked here.

"Who knows?" Steve shrugged. "Wasting government money."

"Unlike us." Laura teased which made them all laugh again.

Velma looked very curious and looked down as she saw dirt on their shoes, except for Mary's.

"So, what brings you others into town?" Mary asked since they already knew why the league members were here.

"Car trouble," Fred explained. "We got lost and banged up our van."

"Hey, handsome." Laura said to Mike.

"Aren't I little too young for you?" Mike glanced to Laura.

Max and Steve hid giggles at that.

Laura rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Sorry about your car and jet..." she said then, sipping her drink.

"That's too bad," Max added. "But Buck's a good mechanic. He'll have you all out of here in no time."

"Say, where's your other friends and dog?" Mary asked then. "Max said you had others with you."

"On a date." Daphne replied with a smirk.

"With who?" Steve asked.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with Crystal, Brandon, Amber, Shaggy, Sammy, and Scooby..._**

Crystal was looking through the exotic views with her camera and Amber, really loving this so far. "Like, this place is so beautiful."

"I'll say..." Sammy agreed.

"Reah, reautiful." Scooby smiled to the dog he was in love with.

"Thanks for bringing us," Brandon said to their new friends. "Even if we didn't find any jackalopes."

"Sure, guys..." Shaggy smiled bashfully.

Crystal saw another desert animal and went to snap a quick picture of it before it would go away to hide.

"At least I have someone pretty as you here." Brandon said to Sammy.

Sammy blushed even deeper and hid her face away from him. "Stop it, Brandon..." she said with a flirty smile with some giggling mixed in between. "What would your girlfriend say?"

Brandon had a chuckle back. "I don't have one and Crystal doesn't have a boyfriend..."

Shaggy overheard that and thought this would be a good chance and opportunity to maybe ask Crystal to be his girlfriend and Sammy could do the same with Brandon. However, a couple of angry looking guards saw them all and looked very angry, storming toward them. They weren't allowed to be here as it was strictly forbidden.

"What are you doing here?" one of the guards demanded.

"Just taking some wildlife photos..." Crystal had a small smile to show she wasn't doing any harm.

"You can't do that!" one of the guards scolded, taking her camera and opening it up to see futuristic like functioning and had never seen a camera like it before.

"Hey, leave my sister alone!" Brandon glared before kicking one of the guards in his leg.

"Ow, hey!" the guard scolded him. "You're lucky we won't arrest you, you little punk!"

Crystal took her camera back, looking firm with the guards too.

"You aren't supposed to be in here." one of the guards told them.

"This area is under government investigation." the other added, firmly.

"Okay, let's go." Shaggy offered, not wanting to get into trouble with the men.

Amber growled at the guards.

"He can't do that to us!" Brandon snarled.

"It's okay, Brandon, it's all right." Sammy said.

"Thank you, Sammy," Brandon smiled to her. "You're a really great person and a wonderful girl."

Crystal was angered with the guards as well. Sammy smiled, she was at first hesitant to, but she threw herself to Brandon and hugged him.

"We're going back there." Crystal decided.

"Like, why?" Shaggy asked. "We're not allowed back there."

"I need to see what's behind there and why they're hiding it," Crystal replied. "Come on, Shaggy."

Shaggy then followed after Crystal.

"Come on, Sammy." Brandon said.

"Coming." Sammy smiled to Brandon as they followed along, Shaggy with Crystal and Scooby with Amber.

* * *

"Shaggy, I have a confession to make." Crystal bowed her head to the cowardly teen.

"You got a boyfriend?" Shaggy asked.

"No, nothing like that," Crystal replied. "I'm not really a nature photographer."

"You're not?" Sammy asked.

"No," Crystal shook her head. "I'm really a government agent."

"What?!" Shaggy, Scooby, and Sammy asked.

"Brandon is too," Crystal continued. "We were sent by The Government to discover alien sightings in this area."

"Like, I knew that this would be too good to be true." Shaggy frowned.

"We need your help," Brandon said. "Especially you, Sammy, you're really one heck of a super girl."

"Supergirl? Me? No way..." Sammy replied as she looked nervous.

"Well, you _are_ a super girl," Brandon told her. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"Wow, nobody has ever said that to me before." Sammy blushed.

"Please, Shaggy, I hope this doesn't change anything between us." Crystal smiled to the cowardly teen.

"So, um, what about Amber?" Sammy asked about the golden retriever. "Is she some sort of government trained canine?"

"That, she is," Crystal told her. "Is that all right, Scooby?"

Amber smiled to the Great Dane and even batted her eyelashes at him.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby replied.

"Then, you guys will help us?" Brandon asked hopefully.

Shaggy, Sammy, and Scooby all looked to each other, but shrugged to each other with small smiles. What harm could it do?

"Sure, we'll help." Sammy as Shaggy and Scooby nodded.

"Oh, you guys are the coolest!" Crystal smiled as she hugged Shaggy.

"Thanks, Sammy, you really are cool." Brandon said as he also hugged the nice twin.

Amber licked Scooby in the face and he laughed as he liked that.

* * *

 ** _Back with the others..._**

"I have a strange feeling about this somehow... I'm not sure what it is though..." Mike replied.

"So do I..." Cindy replied as she held her emergency cell phone. "I've also been given messages from my sister who says that she might look into this with some new friends of hers."

"And did anyone else notice how muddy their shoes were?" Eddy added.

"Yeah, Susan's shoes were muddy as well, but... Not Mary's." Frida agreed.

"I always did have a problem with Susan Test, but never Mary..." Mike shrugged. "Something about Susan always bugged me."

"You mean like how she always tries to steal Dexter from Blossom?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Mike replied. "Not to mention that she was never really a good sister to Johnny."

They soon left the building while Cindy had messages from her sister that no one has met before.

"Thanks for having us over." Mike said to Max on the way out.

"No problem," Max replied. "It's nice to have people who think we're actually doing something out here."

A familiar car soon rode up toward the building.

"Hey, it's Lester!" Fred smiled.

"We'll catch a ride with him, Max." Velma told their newest colleague.

"Oh, okay," Max smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you all."

"Thanks, you too." Mike replied.

Everyone waved at the young man and Lester pulled up, making everyone else cough.

"What's everyone up to?" Lester asked the group.

"Just taking in the sights." Brianna replied.

"Hey, Lester, can we get a lift to Scorpion Ridge?" Velma asked.

"Why, sure, hop in!" Lester smiled to them. "I was headed that way to do some paintin' anyway!"

Velma, Daphne, and Brianna set in the front. Lester gestures for everyone else to the back. Fred groaned in misfortune before going in the back with the others.

* * *

"Man, it smells like Grandpapi back here." Manny complained.

"Guh, I feel like I'm in Ed's room again, only this time there's no birds." Eddy added.

"This reminds me of my Grandma's house..." Frida agreed.

"And I thought my hut was small..." Lu replied. "I room with my parents, my cousin, and my aunt and uncle... Plus, that spare room for when guests sleep over."

"Yeah," Mike remembered. "I used to sleep there when I was an exchange student."

"They sure were nice people back there." Fred said after opening the back window.

"I don't know if I could have a job like that day in and day out." Brianna replied.

"I know how you feel, Bri." Daphne agreed.

"Maybe they can't either." Mike said mysteriously.

Everyone else then looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Mike?" Fred asked the tomboy.

"Didn't you guys smell or see mud on their shoes?" Mike asked. "They all had it, except for maybe Mary."

"Come to think of it, yeah." Daphne admitted.

"I've noticed that as well." Velma added.

"Yeah, so?" Fred asked the tomboy.

"Where would there be mud around here or in that clean station all day and all night?" Mike quizzed.

"Hmm... Good point." Fred admitted.

"And all that motor oil that Max said was for the SALF Dishes," Mike continued. "It's the wrong kind of hydrolics."

"Jeepers, Mike, you'd be an excellent detective." Daphne smiled.

"Nah, I could neve be as good as you guys." Mike replied.

"Do you think they're up to something?" Brianna asked.

"I'll bet my teeth on it." Lester smirked as he agreed with them.

Everyone glanced strangely to Lester, but they smiled to him since he was quite friendly to them.

"Guys, my sister might be coming over," Cindy smiled to the others. "Oh, and she's bringing a friend of hers... Hmm... Some guy named Jay... I wonder what he's like?"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, they were being watched..._**

"Susan, you've been acting strange lately," Mary said to her twin sister. "What's going on with you?"

"It's none of your business, so back off." Susan hissed at her.

"Hmm..." Mary hummed in suspicion.

Susan went to go see the others they were working with for the summer for their college internship.

"Looks like they're headed for Scorpion Ridge." Steve commented.

"I wonder what they're looking for?" Laura added.

"You'd better call it in." Susan told Max.

"Right." Max replied as he took his radio device.

Mary looked around and she pulled out her phone and send a message to Mike saying **"We've got a emergency and involves Steve, Laura, Max, and Susan"**. Lester kept driving the others off even as Mike reached out and took out her phone, looking curious as she got a message from Mary Test.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile with Shaggy, Scooby, Sammy, Crystal, Amber, and Brandon..._**

Crystal looked around with Brandon and Amber before she took a picture of one boulder.

"Like, what are we supposed to be looking for?" Shaggy scratched his head.

"Don't really know," Crystal shrugged. "Clues, I guess."

Scooby sniffed around for clues, but bumped into an armadillo which made him backed up in fear and grabbed his chest.

"I gotta get out of here before Bubsy and those demon twins find me!" The armadillo panicked before curling up in a ball and rolling away out of fear.

"Y'all didn't see any bull sharks, didja?" Another armadillo with glasses asked before joining him.

"Now, where did you, Shaggy, and Scooby first see the aliens?" Brandon asked Sammy.

"Over there," Sammy said as she pointed to a cave. "That's where we saw the jackalope."

They came toward the cave to explore it a little more.

"That's where the jackalope went in," Shaggy told the others. "And we saw a glow inside."

"A glow?" Crystal and Brandon replied.

"I guess that's a clue, huh?" Shaggy chuckled nervously.

"I don't see any glow." Brandon said.

"Neither do I." Crystal agreed with her brother.

"Maybe you can't see it during the day." Shaggy replied.

"I thought I heard something." A male voice said.

"Over here." Another male voice added.

This made all of them freeze in their very spots in nervousness.

* * *

Back with the others as Lester was taking them to Scorpion Ridge.

"Nuthin' beats a broken bronco, huh, girls?" Lester asked.

"Yeah..." Daphne, Brianna, and Velma muttered slightly from the bumpy ride.

"How ya doin' back there, youngins?" Lester asked Fred and the others in the back.

"Great!" Manny groaned.

Eddy yelped as a bucket of green paint landed on his head. "Couldn't be better." He then muttered.

Cindy looked like she had been more sick to her stomach in her whole life as she bumped along in the seat.

"Ugh... I feel like I ate too many jujubombs." Lu groaned.

"Hey, isn't that the mechanic we saw earlier today?" Brianna pointed out.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Sunshine?" Velma deadpanned.

Lester soon stopped the car as they saw the mechanic.

"Hello." Daphne smiled.

Buck stood up and came toward the window, looking rather intimidated by them.

"Uh, have you had a chance to look at our van yet?" Daphne smiled nervously.

'No," Buck replied. "I'll get to it this afternoon."

"Oh, okay, we sure appreciate it," Brianna said nervously. "Thank you."

Lester then went back to driving away from the mechanic.

"Man, that guy's worse than your dad." Manny said to Frida.

"I think he was much nicer this time." Fred commented.

"What's he doing way out here?" Frida wondered.

"I don't know, but he sure is suspicious." Velma said.

"I don't trust 'im!" Lester told the others. "He's a little tetched!"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with Shaggy, Scooby, and Sammy..._**

"I know I heard something." One man told the other.

There was then a sound heard and the men took out their guns just in case it was a threat. They came inside of the cave and soon heard a hissing and saw a rattletail which worried them.

"A rattler!" One man yelped. "I hate this place, come on!"

The two men then suddenly left the cave. The rattletail turned out to be Scooby's tail as the group was hiding from the two men.

"Man, that was close." Sammy said.

"Oh, far out," Crystal smiled. "Do that again, Scooby!"

Scooby smiled as he let out his tale like a rattlesnake and Crystal shined her flashlight on it in amazement. Shaggy then leaned in and made a hissing snake noise. Scooby giggled to this as they worked together to throw off the government men.

"I'm telling you, we make a great team." Shaggy smiled.

"I hear that." Crystal agreed.

Shaggy smiled as he looked into Crystal's eyes and looked deeply in love with her. An actual rattlesnake soon hissed and slithered over Shaggy's hand.

"Okay... That's enough, Scoob." Shaggy smiled dreamily.

"Uh, Shaggy?" Sammy said to the cowardly teen. "That's not Scooby, that's an actual rattlesnake."

"Like, quick tryin' to... **SCARE ME!** " Shaggy said before he lifted up the snake and panicked instantly.

Seeing the snake made Shaggy and Scooby run away from Crystal and Amber.

"Come back!" Crystal told the cowardly duo. "The snake is harmless, man!"

 _'Should I tell him who I really am?'_ Sammy thought to herself.

 _'Should I tell her what I really am?'_ Brandon thought to himself.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with the others..._**

Lester dropped them off.

"Watch out for them MPs around here," Lester told the others. "They're meaner than a bull with a tooth ache!"

"Thanks for the warning." Eddy said as he handed the rag back to Lester.

"And the ride." Frida added.

"No problem." Lester replied before driving off.

"Hey, did anyone notice the green paint on Lester's hands?" Manny asked.

"Well, he is a painter, Manny." Daphne pointed out.

Manny looked to them and walked off with them.

"Why did you want him to drop us off here, Mike?" Brianna asked.

"I think those SALF Scientists were near water." Mike replied.

"Because they had dried mud on their shoes?" Lu asked the tomboy.

"Right, and the only place I think has mud is the gorge," Mike replied. "There might be a river at the bottom."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fred added. "Let's go."

"Are you kidding me?" Lu snorted. "I'm not going over there. Princesses don't get muddy!"

Mike grabbed her hand and dragged her with them.

"Hey, what did I say?!" Lu complained.

* * *

 ** _Back with Shaggy, Scooby, and Sammy..._**

"Hey, I see something up ahead." Crystal pointed out.

"Like, I hope it's the exit." Shaggy replied.

"I think I found the glow." Brandon said to the others.

"Yeah, that's what we saw last night!" Shaggy told him before panicking with Scooby. "Right before the aliens!"

"Come on, guys, quit fooling around!" Crystal giggled to the cowardly duo as she went ahead with her dog and brother.

Sammy followed after them, leaving Shaggy and Scooby all by themselves.

"Like, wait for us!" Shaggy yelped.

"Reah, rait!" Scooby added.

They came all together and soon gasped as they found the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, again..._**

The others were climbing carefully together down the gorge to investigate the mud that Mike suggested about.

"Well, I don't see any water," Eddy said after helping Frida down. "Are you sure about this, Mike?"

"This can't be right..." Mike scratched her head in thought.

"Looks like your theory was wrong." Lu smirked to Mike.

"Looks like the river has been dried up for years." Cindy commented.

"Hey, are those tracks?" Brianna asked.

"Sure looks like it." Fred replied.

Everyone then decided to follow the tracks.

Velma touched one rock and waved her fingers. "These rocks are wet." she then told the others.

"Where did these rock piles come from?" Manny wondered.

"Let's see." Frida said as she pointed to the tracks.

The group followed the tracks which led them to the cave.

"Looks like some kind of mine." Mike observed.

Eddy kicked an empty can of oil which made everyone wince.

The young scammer then bent down and picked up the can. "Well, this looks familiar..." he then told the others.

"Looks like you were right, Mike," Daphne said as she looked over on the inside of the cave. "There's definitely something going on here."

"Better call Captain Planet and the Planeteers." Eddy deadpanned due to the oil.

Velma looks at the jackhammer and noticed there was a little bit of gold on it. "Hmm..." she then hummed in suspicion.

"What is it, Velma?" Brianna asked.

"This looks like-" Velma began.

* * *

"Gold!" Shaggy and Scooby beamed.

They all came together as it looked like they had all struck gold.

"Scoob, old buddy, I think we've hit the jackpot!" Shaggy smiled as he handed a golden nugget to Scooby before taking one for himself. "We're richer than Richie Rich!"

"Rich! Rich! Rich!" Scooby added.

"We could buy our own food court." Shaggy said.

"Reah!" Scooby smiled. "Rooby Snax too!"

"Scooby Snax?" Shaggy replied. "Hey, buddy, with this much gold, we could buy a Scooby Snax Factory!"

"Reah! Reah!" Scooby nodded.

"Hey, guys, I hate to break this kind of news to you, but..." Sammy said as she pointed out different equipmnt that was there.

"Aw, man, it looks like someone else was here first." Shaggy sulked.

"Looks like it." Brandon agreed.

"There goes our Scooby Snax Factory..." Shaggy frowned as he began to cry with Scooby.

Scooby then blew his nose into Shaggy's shirt.

"So, who do you think owns all this gold?" Shaggy asked.

"Uh, maybe them?" Sammy asked nervously as she saw the alien invaders.

"Run for it!" Brandon yelped.

The group ran away from the aliens as the ailens chased after them. And so, began the chase scene. As they ran off, the aliens chased after them in their hovering vehicles.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Sammy whispered to herself. "Should I be Supergirl and help them?"

Crystal, Amber, and Brandon caught up with Shaggy and Scooby before running with them. Sammy hid away in a corner and removed her shirt to show her Supergirl outfit underneath like when Superman would come out of his Clark Kent disguise.

"The aliens are still right behind us!" Brandon cried out.

"Like, keep on running, and don't look back!" Shaggy added.

"Okay, dude!" Brandon replied.

Supergirl soon flew out right in front of the alien invaders. "Hello, boys."

Shaggy and Scooby gasped. "Supergirl!"

"A Kryptonian." Crystal whispered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others in the cave were also being chased by an alien invader as they all seemed to be lured into a trap.

"You monsters!" Lu glared.

"You won't get away with this!" Manny added with his girlfriend.

"Silence, Earthlings, you shouldn't have interfered!" An alien glared back.

"Maybe you'd like to deal with a superhero." Manny glared.

"Superhero?" The alien asked.

Manny soon reached down and flipped his belt buckle before letting out a wildcat roar. "EL TIGRE!"

"And how would you like to deal with a firebender?!" Eddy added as he made a fireball in his hands.

"Careful, Eddy, there's oil around here, and oil and fire don't mix." Mike warned.

"I will, Mike." Eddy promised her.

"Aw, this isn't fair, I don't have any powers!" Lu complained.

"I don't either," Frida told the island girl. "That's okay with me."

Another alien grabbed Mary who was tied up.

"Mike!" Mary cried out. 'The aliens are actually Steve, Laura, Max, and Susan!"

"Mary, is that you?" Mike asked.

"Yes, it's me, you have to listen to me!" Mary told Mike. "Steve, Laura, Max, and Susan are trying to trick you!"

"I know," Mike replied. "After this moment, I saw dried mud on their shoes."

"Very good, Mike, you're very smart," Steve replied. "Just like Susan said you were."

"I can't believe my own twin sister would betray me, we were best friends, even after Johnny was born, though Susan suggested more dangerous experiments, I think she was trying to kill him." Mary frowned about her twin sister.

"Don't worry, Mary," Mike soothed. "She won't get away with this."

"I knew I could count on you, Mike," Mary said. "You always had a heart of gold."

"You can give up the hokey alien charade now, Steve!" Velma called out.

The aliens looked surprised until Steve removed his mask to show his face. "You figured it out, huh?" he then asked the genius of Mystery Inc.

"Wasn't hard." Velma smirked.

Laura, Max, and Susan then took off their masks as well.

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Steve said.

"You release Mary now, she's not apart of this!" Mike demanded.

"Ah, you shut up, Mike Mastinky," Susan huffed. "With your flashy good looks... And your kindness towards others... And your charm..."

"Jealous?" Mike retorted.

"I don't see why everybody in school even likes you so much anyway," Susan rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I only joined this internship with Mary to get away from our pest of a little brother who probably trashed our lab back home right about now anyway."

Max had a hold of Mary who was struggling.

"Leave her alone!" Mike snarled like a wolf.

"You may be smart, but this doesn't matter now." Max smirked to the group who were trapped now.

"Why would scientists like you do this?" Cindy glared. "Especially you, Susan Pest-I mean, Susan Test?!"

Mike hid a snicker at her little nickname for Susan that had spread to the others.

"Are you kidding?" Laura smirked. "Do you have any idea how much gold is down here?"

"You four give scientists a bad name!" Frida glared. "You should've been doing your job instead of looking for gold!"

"Well, I _was_ doing my job until I stumbled into this mine." Max replied.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked.

"Well, you see, one day I was looking for a site to place a fourth SALF Dish at the east end of Scorpion Ridge, when I stumbled on an opening to a small cave..." Max replied. "We went back with some equipment later, and explored the cave. I'm sure you can guess what we found. The mother of all mother lodes!"

"And best of all, no one knew about it, but the three of us," Laura added. "Of course, when we had the summer internship for a couple of college students to join us, we thought maybe they'd keep quiet, but of course, those interns ended up being thirteen-year-old Susan and Mary Test, the smartest and youngest students in The Cartoon Network City Institute of Technology. Both showed their interest in science, but of course, we went with Susan since she seemed more cunning and clever than her sister."

"But I don't understand," Eddy said. "How could you dig up all of that gold and not share it with me?"

"Eddy!" Everyone else scolded.

"What?" Eddy asked. "Can't blame a guy for being honest."

"I'd expect that from my grandpapi thank you very much." El Tigre rolled his eyes.

"HA! We didn't," Steve smirked. "This mine was from the 1800's. It was abandoned when the miners thought it was all played out."

"If they dug out a few more feet, they would've discovered all this gold!" Laura added.

"Well, their loss is our gain." Susan smirked.

"You said it," Max smirked back to Susan. "We found that these caverns run from Scorpion Ridge to under the SALF Station."

"But since all this property belongs to the government..." Laura began.

"We decided to mine it for ourselves and not report it." Max concluded.

"Also, they hired a couple of friends to help us fence off the area as government property." Susan added.

"The fake MPs?" Mary asked.

"Exactly," Steve replied. "They guard the area while we mine the cave in shifts."

"And you keep your easy job at the SALF Station." Mike glowered.

"Ooh, you're pretty smart, Mike," Steven smirked. "Too bad you've made your last deduction!"

Cindy's cell phone soon rang.

Susan then snatched Cindy's phone away from her and answered it for her to see Cindy's older sister. "Cindy can't talk right now, can I talk a message?"

 ** _"Tell her that my agents and I are on our way."_ ** Cindy's older sister glared at the redheaded girl.

"Your agents? HA!" Susan mocked before chucking Cindy's phone back at her, making it bounce off her and hit the ground. "Tell your mommy that she can't save you, Butler."

"That is my sister!" Cindy glared at Susan. "When she gets here with her friends, you're all in big trouble!"

"You won't get away with this, I'll make sure of it, and you know why?" Mary added.

"Why?" Max asked.

Mary took out her league ID to answer that question.

" ** _YOU_ JOINED THE LEAGUE?!** " Susan glared to her twin sister in betrayal. "Mary, how could you?!"

"I'm not the only one," Mary replied. "Johnny joined too!"

"Why would you want to join those Justice League rip-offs?" Susan demanded.

"Because at least they're really friends and family to us, unlike you," Mary huffed. "You're worse than Dad."

"You're in The League!?" Steve asked.

"She's not the only one." Mike replied before she, Cindy, Eddy, Brianna, Lu, El Tigre, and Frida pulled out their league IDs as well.

"Oh, fools, all of you!" Laura snorted. "Wait, you two are in it?" she then asked El Tigre and Frida.

"We're honorary members." El Tigre and Frida glared.

"Whatever," Max rolled his eyes. "It won't matter any time soon."

* * *

Suddenly, there was rumbling heard and there came a man with short black hair in a black suit in a white shirt, a black tie, and black sunglasses as he came with a young woman with silky black hair in the same outfit, but wore a skirt with her outfit, and they both had guns and weapons needed.

"Who is that?" Susan wondered.

"Terry, you made it!" Cindy beamed to the young woman.

"Shh..." The young woman told her. "It's Agent T when I'm with the other Men in Black."

"Men in Black?" Cindy wondered.

"Yes, sweetie," Terry told her younger sister. "Don't worry, we're here to rescue you."

"I don't think so." Steve replied.

"But the Men in Black are here," Susan said. "What are we going to do?!"

"Not much you can do," Jay replied. "Besides, we're here on an important mission which involves some intergalactic activity."

"Intergalactic activity?" The others asked.

"Yeah, you know," Jay said. "Like aliens and stuff like that."

An older man sighed and shook his head at Jay.

"What?" Jay defended. "That's what Zed back at Headquarters, K."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Meanwhile with the others..._**

"Are you all right, Scooby?" Crystal groaned.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby replied.

"Hey, where's Shaggy?" Brandon asked.

"Raggy? Raggy!" Scooby called out for his best friend.

Shaggy muttered as he was revealed to have been sat on by Scooby. Scooby pulled Shaggy out of the hole and he spit rocks out of his mouth.

"Yuck!" Shaggy groaned. "I don't know why worms like this stuff."

"Hey, where's Sammy?" Brandon asked.

Everyone then looked around as Sammy seemed to be gone.

Supergirl flew behind a rock and soon came back out as plain old Sammy McAuley. "Hey, guys."

"Like, Sammy, where did you go?" Shaggy asked the nice twin.

"Oh, um, I got lost when the aliens chased after us," Sammy replied. "And, uh, I was trying to look for you guys."

"I'm glad you're safe." Brandon smiled to Sammy.

"Thanks, Brandon." Sammy blushed from his smile.

"Man, that was one mean slide." Crystal said.

'Like, I'll say," Shaggy agreed. "Where are we anyway?"

Scooby and Amber looked around together.

"Rikes!" Scooby yelped.

The others looked to the dogs and went to go join them.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped as he got to the edge with them and he echoed.

* * *

 ** _Back with the other group..._**

"So, what's with the alien costume?" Fred asked the bad guys.

"Something to scare the locals so they don't come snooping around," Steve smirked. "I guess it worked well if it fooled the Men in Black to come all this way."

"You may not be real aliens, but our radar indicates actual alien activity," Terry replied firmly. "Especially with you kidnapping my baby sister."

"Oh, shut up, you witch!" Laura glared.

"We have special plans for you." Susan grinned evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked.

"Steve?" Susan smirked.

Steve pushed a lever which made the trapped group go into the hole through the crane to be dropped. Mike growled as her eyes turned red.

"Uh-oh, she's gonna change." Lu warned the others.

"Hey, what should we do with Mary?" Max wondered.

"She is of no use to me," Susan turned away. "As far as I'm concerned, I have no twin sister."

"Susan!" Mary gasped about how cold her own twin sister was being.

"Should we get rid of her?" Steve asked.

"Let's." Laura replied.

"You won't get away with this!" Mary glared.

"I'm afraid we already have, Mary," Susan replied. "You could've joined me, but you had to be so different from me... Especially with that hobby of yours of watching that annoying TV Show, Doctor Time Space and the Continuums."

"You're so heartless, Susan!" Mary told her twin sister. "Not even Amy and Sarah would be so cruel to Sammy or Ed!"

"Samey?" Susan rolled her eyes. "Pfft! I don't even know why Amy has her for a sister, she's so pathetic."

"You know what, Susan? I never liked you!" Mary glared. "You always try to kill our little brother!"

"Don't you guys both do experiments on your brother?" Eddy asked Mary.

"Yes, but she always tries to use the ones so dangerous that they could actually kill him." Mary clarified.

"Harsh." Frida cringed.

Susan just rolled her eyes carelessly.

"Should we move on?" Jay asked Terry.

"Hold on." Terry replied as she put her hand to her earpiece as she waited for instructions from Zed.

"Guys, it's almost time." Mike told her friends.

"Mike, you better not change here," Eddy warned. "I feel squished enough already."

"Sorry, Eddy, but I can't control when and how yet." Mike told Eddy.

"Hopefully, it's later," Eddy replied. "Lu, move your foot!"

"I can't," Lu replied. "You're sitting on my leg."

"I don't feel well..." Cindy groaned.

"Whoever's touching my hand, please stop!" Frida said.

"You're touching your own hand, Frida!" El Tigre replied.

"Oh, sorry, Tigre." Frida said nervously.

"Cindy, move your arm." El Tigre said.

"I can't," Cindy told him. "Frida is sitting on it."

Mike was only shaking since she was close to becoming a werewolf since it was night time now.

"I still don't get it," Jay said to Terry. "If those guys aren't the aliens, then who are?"

"Patience, Jay, patience." Terry told him.

"T's right." K told Jay.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Let's get out of here." Sammy said.

The group was about to leave until the two MPs guys stopped them.

"We came to see if you were all right." One man told them.

"Yeah, we didn't want anything to happen to you." The second man added.

"That you wouldn't do yourselves?" Sammy glared slightly at the men.

"Tough girl, huh?" The first man smirked.

"Oh, please, don't hurt us." The second man laughed.

Sammy just narrowed her green eyes at the men as she had a strong dislike for them now. Shaggy and Scooby looked worried for Crystal and Amber, so they stood in front of the girls they loved in protection.

"Like, s-stand back!" Shaggy glared as he tried to be threatening. "We're warning you!"

"Reah!" Scooby shivered.

The two men mocked and laughed at the cowardly duo. Scooby soon growled while Sammy looked as angry as Supergirl.

"We know stuff!" Shaggy glared while doing karate moves with Scooby.

Brandon soon whispered to Crystal and Amber. Crystal and Amber nodded and pulled out their necklaces. The men looked wide-eyed as Crystal, Amber, and Brandon soon began to change their appearances right behind Sammy, Shaggy, and Scooby. This soon scared off the two MP men like they had never been scared before as they ran off like cowards much to the shock of Shaggy and Scooby.

"What happened?" Sammy asked.

"You scared them off," Brandon smiled. "It was great!"

Amber came toward Scooby and licked his face as a token of her affections after she and Crystal turned back to normal.

"Like, we did?" Shaggy asked out of shock.

"Re rid?" Scooby added.

"Oh, you guys are real tigers when you want to be." Crystal said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Shaggy smiled smugly to her affections. "They know better than to mess with Sammy McAuley, Scooby-Doo, and the Shagman!"

"Reah!" Scooby added before flexing his muscles with Shaggy.

"Yeah, cool." Crystal smiled.

Amber simply barked in agreement. Sammy and Brandon just both chuckled to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped once he heard something. "That sounded like the girls!"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Uh-oh, we better go then." Sammy suggested.

Shaggy, Scooby, Crystal, and Amber went ahead while Brandon and Sammy stayed behind.

"Sammy, I gotta tell you something." Brandon said.

"I know, so do I." Sammy replied.

"This is really important." Brandon said.

"I know, if I don't tell you this, I might never be able to." Sammy added.

"Sammy, please, I-" Brandon began.

"Say this now." Sammy concluded.

The two took a deep breath.

" **I'M AN ALIEN!/I'M SUPERGIRL!** " Brandon and Sammy admitted to each other in unison. The two then looked to each other in confusion.

"You're an alien?" Sammy asked.

"You're Supergirl?" Brandon asked back.

Sammy and Brandon looked to each other.

"Does your sister know?" Sammy asked Brandon.

"Yes, in fact, she and Amber are aliens too..." Brandon told Sammy, he then touched his own necklace and showed her his alien form. Brandon's alien form was big and muscular and had green skin with black stripes like a tiger sort of with fangs and claws.

"You kind of look like a tiger..." Sammy said, she then turned around and took out her Supergirl uniform.

"I thought Supergirl was a little older than that... I mean, no offense." Brandon said.

"Well, my mother was the original Supergirl, until she retired and had me and my sister Lame-I mean, Amy." Sammy explained.

"So, technically, you're half Kryptonian?" Brandon asked her.

"Yeah." Sammy nodded.

"I guess we both had something to hide," Brandon said to Sammy. "I just hope my sister and I can finish our job before the Men in Black show up."

"Are they going to do something to you if they show up?" Sammy asked.

"I haven't met them, but I heard they might hurt you if they think you're dangerous," Brandon replied. "Crystal, Amber, and I are on a mission to this planet as Alien Government Agents to get rid of the SALF agents who are giving we aliens a bad name."

"Don't worry," Sammy soothed. "I will make sure that they don't hurt you."

"Thanks, Sammy," Brandon said. "You're a very wonderful girl."

"And you're the most wonderful boy I have ever met." Sammy replied.

Brandon and Sammy smiled to each other as they looked deeply in love with each other.

"We better catch up with the others." Brandon suggested.

"Right." Sammy agreed.

Brandon soon went back into his human disguise and went with Sammy as she hid away her Supergirl outfit.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nothing personal," Steve told the others. "You just know too much."

"Yeah, that's always our problem." Fred replied.

Mike snarled as her eyes turned red and fangs popped out.

"And now you're screwed." Lu told the bad guys.

"And why is that?!" Laura glared.

Everyone points at Mike who was shaking like she was having a seizure.

"Uh, I don't get it." Laura said.

"You guys are not going to like this." Frida replied.

Susan backed up in fear and gestured Steve for Steve to drop them. "Drop them now!" she then panicked. "It's happening!"

"What is?" Max asked.

" **JUST DO IT!** " Susan told Max. "Why didn't I think about this?!"

"Because you were too busy feeding on your greed to focus on danger." Mary told her twin.

Before Susan could say anything else, the two MP guys were running toward them, screaming about aliens.

"What are you guys talking about?" Steve asked the MPs.

Mike soon sharpened her claws and began to break herself and her friends out of the trap.

"Yeah, we're the aliens, you idiots!" Laura added.

Shaggy, Scooby, Sammy, Crystal, Amber, and Brandon then arrived at the scene to help them.

"There!" The first man cried out. "It's them!"

"Yeah, I see," Laura scoffed. "You two have been breathing in the fumes from the equipment too long!"

"Go get them." Steve demanded.

"It must've been a trick," The first MP guy told the other. "Come on."

The second MP guy nodded and went with him after the six who were free.

"Guys, I can't hold it in any longer!" Mike yelped out. "I gotta change!"

"Well, let us out first!" Eddy replied.

"I already cut out an exit for you guys, you better hurry before something happens to you guys!" Mike warned.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Fred replied. "Thanks for the help, Mike."

Mike nodded as she began to shake while slowly transforming into her werewolf form.

"Stand back, ladies and Brandon, this is man's work." Shaggy said.

"Reah," Scooby added. "Ran's rork."

"But, Shaggy-" Crystal spoke up.

Shaggy and Scooby then walked over to the MPs, smugly.

"I see you came back for another painful lesson." Shaggy smirked.

Shaggy and Scooby did some karate moves to scare off the MPs.

"Did he just imply that I'm not a man?" Brandon deadpanned about Shaggy.

"Don't worry," Sammy told him. "You'll get used to Shaggy and Scooby."

* * *

Fred got out first and soon moved his legs to the edge of the hole carefully so he wouldn't fall in. He then helped the others out while Mike was changing her appearance which was nothing new to those who knew her very well. The MP men just glanced at Shaggy and Scooby oddly before grinning towards Crystal and Amber. The MP men grabbed the cowardly duo by their collars.

"Now we're gonna give you a real reason to scream." The first man grinned.

"Guys, now." Brandon told Crystal and Amber.

Crystal and Amber nodded to him before nodding to each other and they soon became aliens again.

"Oh, my God!" Lu called out.

"They're aliens!" Frida gasped. "Didn't see that one coming."

"We did," Terry replied. "These are the aliens that Zed told us about."

"Good work, Agent T." K nodded.

"All right, you better freeze!" Jay told the aliens as he, Terry, and K brought out their guns since it was their job.

"No!" Sammy cried out and stood in front of Brandon. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Please step out of the way, little lady," Agent K told Sammy. "It's our job as the Men in Black."

"They're under arrest and must be taken to headquarters immediately." Jay added.

"No, I won't let you hurt them," Sammy told him. "They are on a mission to this planet as Alien Government Agents to get rid of the SALF agents who are giving aliens a bad name."

"And who told you that?" Terry asked.

"I did..." Brandon admitted as Crystal and Amber looked to him.

"You told her?!" Crystal asked her brother.

"I had to... Because... I love her." Brandon admitted.

"Oh, Brandon..." Crystal frowned.

"But she's an alien too," Brandon continued. "A Kryptonian."

"She is?" Crystal asked. "How could she be?"

"Because her mother was the last Supergirl before she had retired." Brandon explained.

"Please, don't take them away," Sammy told the Men in Black. "Please..."

Terry looked to her and then looked to Cindy. "Do you know these folks?"

"Sammy is a friend of mine, so whatever she says, do it." Cindy told her big sister.

Terry nodded and then lowered her gun. "Don't hurt them, guys." She then told her fellow agents.

"Are you sure?" K asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Terry nodded.

"I still say we kick alien butt!" Jay replied.

"Jay, you're still a rookie, you better let the pros handle this." Agent K sighed to Jay.

"Huh? Oh... Okay, K..." Jay gave in before pouting. "I never get to anything cool."

"Wow, I don't believe it," Steve said. "Real aliens!"

"Let's get out of here!" Laura panicked.

"Hang on, Laura." Steve said as he grabbed her arm.

* * *

The MP men and Max ran away from Crystal, Amber, and Brandon. The aliens soon came closer toward the others while Terry remained calm with Agent K, though Jay was screaming and freaking out.

"Uh, is that guy okay?" Cindy asked Terry.

"He's new." Terry removed her sunglasses to roll her eyes since Jay was a rookie agent.

"If we capture these aliens, it will then be worth all of this gold." Steve told Laura.

"You know, I think you're right." Laura replied.

"Come on." Steve told her.

"Oh, count me in!" Susan said before running after them.

"I can't believe Susan could be so cold and selfish," Mary frowned. "Sure, Johnny's annoying, but I'd never want to kill him with our experiments."

Mike soon gave a blood-chilling howl after fully transforming.

"Alien!" Jay panicked.

"No, Jay, that's just a-" Agent K told him before doing a double take. "A werewolf?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Terry replied bravely and a bit unfazed.

"Oh..." Jay said to K. "Aaaugh! A werewolf!"

"Oh, brother." Terry rolled her eyes.

"My sister is awesome." Cindy smiled about Terry's bravery.

Mike snarled as she soon came toward Susan, Steve, Laura, and Max.

"Is that an alien too?" Steve warned.

Mike didn't say anything, but roared in Steve's face.

"What do you think?" Frida smirked to Steve.

"Get away from us!" Max begged to Mike.

Mike snarled and grabbed the metal pole and wrapped it around Max and the MP men.

"Nice work, Wolf." Terry gave a stoic thumb's up to Mike.

Max and the MP men then struggled as the metal bar had contained them. Unfortunately, Steve soon drove the bulldozer and had Laura inside with him to run them all down.

"Crystal! Amber! Run for it!" Brandon called out.

The three aliens were running away from the bulldozer, but unfortunately, Crystal tripped over the jackhammer and fell as they were getting closer. Brandon grabbed bulldozer backhoe so it wouldn't hurt his sister and Amber. Brandon took a deep breath as he used what looked like super-strength to protect Crystal and Amber from the machine.

"Oh, Brandon, be careful." Crystal told her brother.

"Laura, you help Susan," Steve commanded. "I've got this under control."

"Right." Laura nodded before going off.

Susan struggled to help Max and the fake MPs until Laura came to help her out.

"Oh, so you're a super strong alien, huh?" Steve glared at Brandon.

"One of the strongest of my species." Brandon glared back.

"He's not the only one who's a super strong alien," Sammy whispered to herself. "This looks like a job for Supergirl."

Brandon pushed the bulldozer back like it was nothing while smirking to Steve and Laura.

"You little..." Steve glared. "I will crush you!"

"I don't think so." Supergirl said as she flew down next to Brandon.

"Supergirl?" Steve asked.

"What?" Supergirl mocked. "Were you expecting Lana Lane?"

"You were supposed to be retired!" Steve replied.

"I'm the new Supergirl." Supergirl glared.

" _New_ Supergirl?" Steve asked. "But that's impossible! How could there be _another_ Supergirl?!"

"Let's just say that the old Supergirl is related to me." Supergirl smirked.

"But that's impossible!" Steve told her. "You're crazy!"

"Would a crazy girl do this?" Supergirl asked before using laser vision.

Steve yelped in response and soon got off of the bulldozer.

"Or how about this?" Supergirl continued before lifting the bulldozer with one hand.

"Okay, you win, you're not crazy!" Steve panicked.

"That's what I thought." Supergirl replied.

"Shaggy! Scooby!" Daphne cried out to the cowardly duo. "Those aliens are Crystal and Amber!"

"Huh?" The cowardly duo replied.

"What're you talking about?!" Shaggy asked.

"Look at them!" Velma pointed out.

"Shaggy, help!" Crystal cried out.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped. "Those are the girls!"

Supergirl soon picked up Steve and began to shape him into a basketball with her super strength.

"What are you doing?!" Steve groaned.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Supergirl smirked as she bounced him. "I'm about to score three points!"

Steve groaned and struggled.

"She shoots!" Supergirl smirked and then dunked Steve like a basketball in a hoop. "She scores!"

"Ten points!" Mary cheered.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." Supergirl said as she took a bow.

Steve groaned as he bounced along before he turned back to his normal form and shook his head like Michael Jordan in the movie, Space Jam. The Men in Black soon came in and arrested Steve, Laura, and Max.

"What should we do with this kid?" Jay asked as he carried Susan by her lab coat collar.

"Can't you arrest her too?" Mary smiled nervously.

"Sorry, but she is technically still a minor." Terry told the nicer teen genius girl.

"Actually, we'll be handling this." Mike replied as she showed her League ID.

"So, what will you do to her then?" Terry asked Mike since she, K, and Jay were arresting Steve, Laura, and Max.

"We'll just be taking her to the League Headquarters." Mike told the young woman.

"All right." Terry nodded.

"You guys are under arrest," Jay told the SALF agents. "Aliens? You gotta go."

"Yeah, you better leave this to us so we don't have to take you to Zed." K added.

* * *

Scooby and Amber smiled to each other.

"Are you all right?" Shaggy asked Crystal as he took her hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Crystal said to him. "Thanks."

"I don't get it," Shaggy replied. "You're aliens?"

Amber sadly bowed her head to Shaggy.

"I have another confession." Crystal said to Shaggy.

"Like, I know," Shaggy frowned. "You're not a government agent."

"Actually, we are, but not from Earth," Crystal stated. "We were sent by our world to investigate signals from your planet."

"Transmitting from the SALF Station." Amber added as she spoke in English which was a surprise itself.

Everyone else looked shocked that Amber actually spoke.

"Y-You can talk!?" Shaggy asked the golden retriever.

"Yes, quite well." Amber smiled.

"Dig that, Scoob, a talking dog!" Shaggy told his own dog.

"Reah!" Scooby replied.

"Imagine that." Fred deadpanned.

"I hope that I have something in my ear, because I swear that that Amber dog just talked." Eddy commented.

"No way!" Lu said. "Animals don't talk! Next thing you know, you'll be saying that Og's animal friends in his Philosophical Society can talk!"

"Animals can talk!" Eddy told the island princess. "You hear Scooby talking, don't you?!"

"It's just one dog." Lu shrugged.

"Our buddy Frank talks, and he's a pug." Jay smiled innocently.

"An alien disguised as a pug." K reminded him.

"Oh... Yeah..." Jay replied sheepishly.

"Imagine that," Fred muttered. "A talking dog."

Susan and Mary looked to each other before looking back to the others.

"We first homed your TV signals sent out years ago." Crystal continued.

"Sure, that's why you disguised the way you are," Frida replied. "The television you picked up was sent back from the '60's and the '80's."

"Amber and I thought all Earthlings dressed this way." Crystal giggled innocently.

"Eh, I just like the 80's," Brandon shrugged. "That music's a lot better than this generation's music."

Sammy came back from behind the rock, going towards to the guy she likes.

"Hey, why not mess with a classic look?" Shaggy shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

A UFO was soon coming and sent a beam of light for Crystal, Amber, and Brandon.

"I think it's time for you all to go now." Terry told the intergalactic trio.

"She's right," Crystal nodded. "Come on, Brandon, here's our ride."

"I really don't want to leave you, Sammy." Brandon said to the blonde girl.

"I don't want you to leave either, Brandon," Sammy frowned. "Please stay with me."

"I'm sorry... But I have to go..." Brandon told Sammy. "I'll come back for you someday."

"You will?" Sammy asked as she looked like she was going to cry.

"I will..." Brandon smiled sadly. "I promise."

Sammy smiled back and came closer to Brandon and kissed him on the lips. Crystal and Amber waited, and Brandon soon came to join them in the tractor beam.

"I hope you can forgive us for deceiving you." Crystal told Shaggy, Scooby, and Sammy.

"Yeah, like, we understand." Shaggy smiled.

"You really are a groovy guy, Shaggy," Crystal smiled back as she took his hands. "I hope you will always think of me as... A friend."

"Of course," Shaggy replied. "I just wish... Well... You know."

"I'm looking for someone too, but they say that long-distance relationships never work." Crystal coaxed to him.

"Yeah." Shaggy admitted.

Fred looked so emotional about this that he began to cry which made everyone look at him.

"Goodbye, Scooby... I'll never forget you." Amber told the cowardly Great Dane before giving him a kiss which made him blush.

"Re roo, Ramber." Scooby replied.

"Thanks, everybody, we had a great adventure, and made new friends." Crystal smiled before kissing Shaggy.

Eddy and Jay look at each other tears in their eyes, hugging each other, crying which made everyone else sweat drop. Crystal soon waved as she, Amber, and Brandon turned back into their alien forms and were beamed up into the UFO.

* * *

The police soon came to take away Steve, Laura, and Max.

"All right, little sis, this was fun, but... We can't let this information stay with you all." Terry said as she took out a device from her pocket while she, Jay, and K wore their sunglasses.

"Erase our memories..." Cindy sighed slightly. "I understand."

"Like, wait a minute, I won't remember Crystal?" Shaggy asked.

"Sorry, Shaggy, but it's for your own protection and security." Jay replied.

"None of you will remember what happened tonight." K added.

The three Men in Black agents then took out their neuralyzers and soon clicked them to flash everybody's eyes to wipe their memories of everything that happened during this adventure with alien invaders.

"Hey, what happened?" Frida asked.

"What are we doing here?" Lu added.

"You guys were in trouble with these folks, we were just arresting them, and you can all come out now into safety, and your transportation will fixed up instantly so you can get back home." Terry told the others since they didn't remember a thing.

"Oh, hi, Terry," Cindy smiled to her sister. "When did you get here?"

"You called me when you said you and your friends needed help when your jet broke down." Terry told her younger sister.

"I did?" Cindy replied. "Huh, I guess that does sound like something I would do."

"Glad that you came here to help us," Fred added. "Thank you."

"Hey, it's no problem." Jay replied.

Max, Steve, and Laura were soon put under arrest as the police came while the Men in Black were leaving.

"Terry!" Cindy called out. "When can I see you again?!"

"I'll call you!" Terry promised her little sister.

* * *

A limo soon rode up for the Men in Black agents and they came into the car.

"Hey, guys, I got us a limo from Zed, isn't that cool?" A pug dog smirked to them.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jay cheered. "Frank, you're so awesome."

"Eh, fugettabout it, come on in!" The pug laughed to them as they came in to join him so they could get back to MiB Headquarters.

"Bye, Terry," Cindy said to her sister. "I'll see you later."

Terry waved to her sister as they went back to headquarters.

"Man, isn't my sister cool?" Cindy squealed to the others.

"Well, we should get going," Mike suggested to the others. "Hey, where's Sammy?"

Sammy soon came out and looked really sad for Brandon to go.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Mike asked the blonde girl. "What's the matter?"

"Y-Yeah, I just miss someone every special to me." Sammy replied.

Mike frowned to her. "I'm sorry, Sammy."

Sammy sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Was it a guy?" Mike comforted as she soon hugged her childhood best friend to comfort her.

"Yes, it was a very special guy." Sammy nodded.

"Well, let's talk it over on the way home," Mike told Sammy. "Look on the bright side, the jet is fixed and we can go back to HQ."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sammy replied.

Soon enough, Mystery Inc got in their van while the League members got into their jet to go back home to Cartoon Network City. Susan struggled as she was handcuffed and was being watched over by Eddy and Frida.

"Goodbye, Brandon," Sammy sighed to herself. "I'll never forget about this adventure that we both had."

* * *

Susan glared at Eddy and Frida who glared back at her.

"You are definitely worse than my sisters." Frida glared at Susan.

"And my brother." Eddy added as he also glared at the redheaded girl.

"Oh, shut up, your brother is evil," Susan scowled. "He's even working for that Dr. X guy."

"Maybe you should join him where you belong, in the rotten Black Eden." Frida huffed.

"Well, at least I don't have a boyfriend who cheats on me." Susan retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Frida scoffed at first.

"Eddy has been flirting with some of the girls at our school," Susan told her. "Especially with Nazz von Bartonschmeer."

"Now you're making stuff up!" Eddy gasped. "That's not even true!"

"Eddy...?" Frida wearily asked her boyfriend.

"She's crazy, Frida, you're the only girl for me!" Eddy smiled nervously.

"No, it's all true," Susan told Frida. "He doesn't even think about you when you're not around, he'll just flirt with any girl who has a pulse. And people say me and Mary were desperate when it came to Gil Nexdoor."

"Susan, shut up!" Mary scolded her sister. "Frida, you know that Eddy loves you with all his heart and soul."

"It's true," Mike added. "He never stops talking about you."

"I... I don't know who to believe." Frida looked a little heartbroken.

"Frida, if I didn't love you, would I do this?" Eddy asked before he grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

Frida's eyes widened from the kiss, but of course, since she loved Eddy, she enjoyed it.

"That's not supposed to happen!" Susan yelled out. "You're supposed to be done with Eddy!"

Lu couldn't take it anymore. She soon stuffed a sock in the redheaded girl's mouth to shut her up. Susan muffled and grunted.

"Put a sock in it, Susan Pest!" Lu glared at the teenage genius girl.

"Now do you believe me?" Eddy smirked as he soon let go of Frida.

"I... I guess I can believe you, Eddy..." Frida blushed. "You must've really meant it, because that was an amazing kiss."

"Well, I do practice." Eddy smirked.

"With a mirror." Mike muttered.

"Mike!" Eddy whined. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about that!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help ya." Mike shrugged innocently.

The others laughed a bit all the way back into the League.

* * *

Sammy stared up at the sky as she sighed since she missed Brandon so much already. "Don't worry, Brandon," she hoped quietly. "Hopefully, someday, somehow, we will meet again."

Up in the sky, a star shined brighter than the others, and a shooting star appeared. Sammy may lost the love of her life, but she still has friends who will always have her back.

The End


End file.
